kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Negaverse
The Negaverse is the reversed, parallel dimension of the Kids Next Door's universe. It can also be known as the "tails" side of the universe's "coin." The people of the Negaverse, known as Negatives, mirror the image of the people of the Positive universe, but their personalities are opposite. Gameverse During the universe's creation, the gods had to create a parallel in order to balance out the Light Sides and Dark Sides. Thus, the Negaverse, which would mirror the peoples' Dark Sides, was created. Since Light and Darkness are connected, according to the balance, people of the universe and Negaverse have the same lifespans. When a Positive dies, their Negative dies as well, and vice versa. But if one dies, the other doesn't abruptly die out of nowhere, due to an incident called the Coincidence Factor: if a Positive were to walk off a cliff and die, the Negative would be run over by a car at the same time. This fact also signifies that, while Positives and Negatives are mostly different, they have some things in common, and this fact correlates with people of opposite qualities in general. This is most noticeable with romantic couples, meaning if a Positive couple fall in love with each other, their Negatives will also fall in love. However, some Negatives fall in love with different people and get married, but the same children and their Negatives are produced in order to preserve their balance. This was primarily noticeable with the Negatives of Rachel and Harvey's parents, as that couple didn't love each other and ignored the gods' commands to marry, so in order to give Rachel (the eventual Hero of Time) life, they persuaded Ganondorf to mate with Rachel's mom's Negative and give birth to Lehcar and Yevrah. Society and Pop-culture The Negaverse possesses generally the same currency as Posiverse societies do, except things are based on exceedingly low prices, meaning less currency is richer, therefore the Negaverse has nega-dollars (-$) and other such values. An example of a price would be -200$. This would mean the currency in either universe would be absolutely worthless in the other. Just as well, other numerical uses possess the "-" sign, like -%90, and other symbols like $ or % go on the opposite end than they would in Posiverse. As far as movies go, the Negaverse produces the same movies and media seen in the Posiverse, but written with the opposite story or quality. Examples are Nalum (oppo. Mulan), Molten (op. Frozen), The Dream After Halloween (op. Nightmare Before Christmas), or the more critically acclaimed, Venus Needs Dads (op. Mars Needs Moms). Also, reception for those movies in the Posiverse is drastically opposite in the Negaverse, and a blockbuster hit in the Posiverse could cost nega-millions in Negaverse. List of media: *''Nalum'' (op. Mulan) *''Molten'' (op. Frozen) *''Venus Needs Dads'' (op. Mars Needs Moms) *''The Dream After Halloween'' (op. Nightmare Before Christmas) *''Sapphire Happy'' (op. Ruby Gloom) *''Plainford the Small Blue Cat'' (op. Clifford the Big Red Dog) *''Anaidni Senoj'' (op. Indiana Jones) Similarities "I know it's supposed to be a backwards world, but we can't have absolutely EVERYTHING be opposite. It's too confusing and it might just cause them to die out." -Gamewizard on the development of his Negaverse. The primary feature of the Negaverse compared to the Posiverse is obviously the fact everything is "opposite" to what usually is. A Positive who loves one thing and hates another will have a Negative who hates that thing, but loves that. This isn't the case with absolutely everything about either universe. The ideology is even real-world opposites bare common traits and beliefs. Prime examples are that both sides possess the exact same lifespan, both are the same gender, and neither can exist in one dimension with their Negative in another. Negatives can also have the same choice in loved ones as their counterparts, but more than often will those Negatives fall for someone else. But no matter who marries who, the exact same kids and their Negatives will be born. Other similarities are choices in clothing and physical appearance, but it should be noted that not all Negatives mirror their Positives in physical structure. Besides having different choices of clothing, Cheren's eyes for example are brown, but Nerehc's are dark-yellow. A more notable difference, Wallabee Beatles' face is clear, while Eeballaw bares a goatee. Also, because the Negatives are technically the Positives' mirror reflections, Positives who are right-handed will have left-handed Negatives, and Positives with mismatched eyes (green right eye, purple left), those colors will be switched on the Negatives. Collision "An extremely rare thing to happen between a Positive and his Negative. When both sides interact, bond, and feel ''close to each other, they are finally able to come together to form a single, powerful entity. Both their histories, their knowledge, their powers, get melded into a single body. Aang’s emotions became mine, and mine became his… it was wonderful. I truly felt that… our destinies were linked in one way or another. We were of the same entity… and the same heart. And since then, I thought that, even if both halves don’t Collide, they can still feel that connection.”'' -Negatar Gnaa describes his Collision with Aang. (src) Collision is the powerful and rarely-seen combining of a Negative with their Positive, only seen done by Avatar Aang and Negatar Gnaa. When both sides have engaged in terrific battle or conflict at least once, they are able to fuse into one whole entity and combine both of their powers. In the case of Aang and Gnaa, Masters of all Four Elements of Light and Dark respectively, their combined power was godlike and what was able to destroy Arceus's evil form. Realm of Shadows The Realm of Shadows is the world that exists between the Posiverse and Negaverse, the Twilight Realm to serve as the bridge between Light and Darkness. Within this world lies the shadows, beings which all Positives and Negatives possess that serve as the bridge between both halves. Except for shadowbenders, most shadows appear lifeless to the owners except for the owners' movements, but on certain occasions - usually with other benders, the shadows may present their consciousness and bare a personality representative to the Negative (for the Positive), but may actually be the concealed personality the person has, but stores within the shadow. Darkness Cannons are unique tools that essentially break this divide and present the hidden personality inside the person. Known Negatives *Lehcar EiznekCm (op. Rachel T. McKenzie) *Yevrah EiznekCm (op. Harvey McKenzie) *Eeballaw Seltaeb (op. Wallabee Beatles) *Ynnaf E. Eryerf (op. Fanny M. Freyre) *Ynnaf Thgirbluf (op. Fanny Fulbright) *Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defense (op. Delightful Children (Sector Z)) *Negatar Gnaa (op. Avatar Aang) *Nega-Sector L1 (op. Sector L1) **Shadow Kirby (op. Kirby) **Little Pink (op. Jigglypuff) **Yddid Gnok (op. Diddy Kong) **Rocketchu (op. Pikachu) **Eon (op. Eevee) **Ffit (op. Tiff) **Ffut (op. Tuff) Nextgen Series *Nerehc Onu (op. Cheren Uno) *Ininap Yksvolird (op. Panini Drilovsky) *Sicnarf Yksvolird (op. Francis Drilovsky) *Yddam and Hcaz Yhprum (op. Maddy and Zach Murphy) *Trepur Noskcid (op. Rupert Dickson) *Ydnic Xitroc (op. Cindy Cortix) *Ydnew Llevram (op. Wendy Marvell) *Nega-Sector V (op. (Nextgen) Sector V) **Arorua Onu (op. Aurora Uno) **Sirhc Onu (op. Chris Uno) **Nosam and Akurah Atnalamid (op. Mason and Haruka Dimalanta) **Lorac Nosretsam (ally, non-official member) (op. Carol Masterson) **Aliehs Citnarf (op. Sheila Frantic) **Nollid Kroy (op. Dillon York) **Eirik Seltaeb (op. Kirie Beatles) **Yrrah, Eitra, and Eelyah Nagillig (op. Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan) *Nega-Sector W (op. (Nextgen) Sector W) **Ynohtna EiznekCm (op. Anthony McKenzie) **Ellehcim EiznekCm (op. Michelle McKenzie) **Ibyf Thgirbluf (op. Fybi Fulbright) **Yllas and Yevrah Reprah (op. Sally and Harvey Harper) **Aenara Thgirbluf (op. Aranea Fulbright) *Rehgallag Elementary (op. Gallagher Elementary) **Yllehs Nosnhoj (op. Shelly Johnson) **Eissej and Ydnas Yendis (op. Jessie and Sandy Sidney) *Nega-Sector W7 (op. Sector W7) **Yenmihc Ureku (op. Chimney Ukeru) **Ebnog (op. Gonbe) **Sipa (op. Apis) **Asia (op. Aisa) **Ahcniea (op. Aeincha) **Lirpa Keewnedlog (op. April Goldenweek) **Ahcom (op. Mocha) *Nega-Sector IC (op. (Nextgen) Sector IC) **Egroeg and AlyakAm Gnik (op. George and MaKayla King) **Ikuyim Latsyrc (op. Miyuki Crystal) **Ikus Latsyrc (op. Suki Crystal) **Alol and Yrret Krots (op. Lola and Terry Stork) *Ydolem Noskcaj (op. Melody Jackson) **Shadow: Hsa (op. Ash) *Ynnad Noskcaj (op. Danny Jackson) *Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods (op. (New) Galactic Kids Next Door) **Aluben .D Mottobeikniw (op. Nebula D. Winkiebottom) **Emorej .D Mottobeikniw (op. Jerome D. Winkiebottom) **Avakam (op. Makava) **Beewv (op. Vweeb) **Annaira Eerfnud (op. Arianna Dunfree) **Atnort Eerfnud (op. Tronta Dunfree) **Imiak (op. Kaima) *Ibsej (op. Jesbi) *The Club (op. The Gang) **Ayamik Yltraeh (op. Kimaya Heartly) **Pat and Flow (op. Beat and Rhyme) *Adults **Itaav (op. Vaati) **Yevrah Reilicaf (op. Harvey Facilier) **Raseac Atnalamid (op. Caesar Clown) **Little Aunt (op. Big Mom) **Ragaj Gnik (op. Jagar King) **Silver-Foot Eniram (op. Golden-Fist Marine the Raccoon) **Nalon Kroy (op. Nolan York) *Animret Dimension (op. Termina Dimension) **Kahcrek (op. Kerchak) **Nazrat (op. Tarzan) **Gnok Family (op. Kong Family) ***Yddid Gnok (op. Diddy Kong) ***Yknal Gnok (op. Lanky Kong) ***Ynit Gnok (op. Tiny Kong) ***Eixid Gnok (op. Dixie Kong) ***Yknuhc Gnok (op. Chunky Kong) ***Yknuf Gnok (op. Funky Kong) **Sloucher (op. Booster) **Commodore Sulumor Gals (op. Captain Romulus Slag) **Smooth Etep (op. Rusty Pete) **Tekcorps (op. Sprocket) **Land of Gases citizens (op. Land of Fire) ***Atanih Aguyh (op. Hinata Hyuga) ***Akuras Onurah (mentioned) (op. Sakura Haruno) ***Adaras Ahihcu (op. Sarada Uchiha) ***Iadakihs Aran (op. Shikadai Nara) ***Nijoni Akanamay (op. Inojin Yamanaka) ***Menma Ikamuzu (op. Naruto Uzumaki) Negative Speak Negative Speak, also referred to as "Tongues" in some religions, is generally any language the Negatives speak, except backwards. While they're never directly seen speaking it, every Negative speaks in Backwards talk, whether it's Hsilgne, Hsinaps, or Hcrenf, but at the same time, every Negative knows how to speak the Frontwards version of that language, because since Positives wouldn't understand them, the Negatives, being the opposite, would know frontwards as well as backwards. But in their own world, they speak backwards because it's more natural. Crossing Worlds As both dimensions are connected, it is possible to cross them, but at certain times. Both the Positive and the Negative must be looking into the same source of reflection, or at least be close to it and not have to look in directly, and this will allow either side to jump into that reflective source and cross worlds. This was shown when Lizzie's Negative was able to pull her inside via Numbuh 4's pool; in fact, if the gateway was just used from either side, someone else may jump into it and cross as well, which is what Numbuh 1 did when Lizzie was kidnapped. Just as well, any reflective surface can allow for crossing, such as a mirror or water body. But to cross back, either side does not need the assistance of their opposite and may jump into any reflection. But it should be noted that either side also requires their shadow to pass, so if by chance the shadow is stolen from them, they won't be able to pass. The only other way to cross worlds is by using powerful dark magic on a mirror to make it able to cross. In fact, the problem is most of the time, the Positives have no idea when their Negatives are by the same mirror and vice-versa, but using magic can enable them to see beyond the mirrors and confirm this. *Whenever a Negative or Positive crosses worlds from a mirror, the mirror is shown to become ripply like a liquid, which can better alert the other side of the crosser approaching. This is also true when crossing a liquid reflection, but as water would already by ripply, it can make for a more subtle approach. Stories Featuring Negatives *The Daughter of Evil *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Son of Evil *The Life and Times of Nerehc and Lehcar *Operation: SCARY (cameo) *Operation: MASKED *Sector JP (mentioned) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *The only recorded incident of a Negative mating with a Positive is Ganondorf with Lehcar's mom. **Lord Gnaa fell in love with Morgan, but the two never mate. **This means that Lehcar, Yevrah, and their descendants bare Positive blood. *If a Positive enters the Negaverse or vice-versa, neither of them will have reflections when they look in mirrors. *In Down in the Negaverse, during the Negaverse scenes, the characters - though the dialogue never shows this - are all speaking backwards, and pronouncing names and such backwards even though the script may have them frontwards. *Certain characters with contrasting personalities in the Posiverse will have Negatives who switch those personalities. Examples are Sheila/Miyuki or Francis/Marcus, and Aliehs/Ikuyim or Sicnarf/Sucram. *It's been noted that shadowbenders' shadows also have technical Negatives, which belong to other shadowbenders, as seen with Leanne's shadow Ash, and Ydolem's shadow Hsa. However, shadows' 'Negatives' are the shadows of their Positives' Negative, although unalive, and the fact other shadows are given backwards names to the Positive shadows is another feature of the Coincidence Factor. This is obviously because Positives have to be the same age as their Negatives, ergo shadowbenders of different ages depending on the Positive or Negative would have a supposed 'Nega-Shadow' born at a different time, which couldn't really happen. *Gamewizard hinted the greatest difference in appearance between a Positive and his Negative was between Jagar King and Ragaj Gnik. *The negaverse was originally excluded from the Kanonvers. But One Earth will have a version. But this version will not be so extented like the other visions. *The Negaverse also exists in the Omniverse, being called the Yang Reality or the Esrevinmo. Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Negative Category:Races